


Boys Don't Cry

by captainjackhotass



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comforting, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjackhotass/pseuds/captainjackhotass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry calls Peter, obviously upset. But when Peter shows up, Harry won't actually fess up and tell him what's been bothering him. So the only possible way for this to go is kisses and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Don't Cry

Peter had rushed to Oscorp the minute he got the phone call. He had expected the security guards to stop him, as they usually did, but instead they escorted him to the elevator and even clicked the button that took him up to the top floor. Once the door shut he paced back and forth in the small space, dreading the moment when those doors slid open. On the phone, Harry hadn’t told him what was wrong, he only urged him to come over as quick as he could. But he knew it was something bad. Sure, he hadn’t seen Harry for years but he could still tell when he was upset. He had sounded close to tears on that call.

So when the elevator came to a stop on the last floor and the doors opened, Peter was prepared for the worst. He shuffled nervously into the large room, peering around in search for the man that had summoned him. He was nowhere to be seen. “Uh, Harry? You there buddy?” There was no plausible explanation for Harry to just up and leave after calling him, so he had to be there somewhere. Opening a glass door, he made his way over to one of the black chairs and sat himself down.

“Ahh, Peter.”

Startled, he nearly fell off the chair; but he managed to keep his seat and turned instead to look at Harry. He was lounging on the beige couch opposite of him. Hair a mess, eyes red and cheeks wet, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. The way his lips twitched into a smile frightened Peter. “Jesus, Harry. You look awful. I mean, real awful. Sorry, buddy.”

Harry laughed, closing his eyes and rolling his head back. “Peter Parker. Always honest, always kind. My best friend.” He brought the bottle to his lips and tilted it back. Peter watched his adam’s apple bob as he drank it down.

“You’re sort of scaring me, Harry. What’s wrong?” Because something wasn’t right. They may have been separated by eight long years, but this wasn’t the Osborn he knew. Seeing him act like this was dreadful. Harry said nothing, tipping his head back once more to take a long swig of the alcohol. All Peter could do was frown and move closer, sitting on the edge of his chair. He didn’t want to encroach on his friend’s personal space but he wasn’t the kind of guy to just sit back; that felt far too cold. That was the kind of thing Harry would do in this situation, not Peter. “Please talk to me? Come on, I don’t think you would call me here if you didn’t want to talk.” Though he supposed emotional support was always welcome.

He was about to make it clear that even if he didn’t know what was going on he’d still be there for Harry, when there was a dull thud. It startled him a bit and he glanced from the bottle of liquor, as it rolled away on the floor, back to his friend. “Seriously, Harry! You’re really freaking me out.”

Harry had his hands over his face, rubbing slowly. It almost sounded like he was crying, and though normally Peter wouldn’t believe that the great Harry Osborn was laying on his couch crying on a Tuesday afternoon, here he was. Obviously, asking his friend to explain the situation was getting him nowhere, so Peter did the next best thing. He got up from the chair and then kneeled beside the couch. Tentatively he reached out, hesitant at first, but his gut told him to push ahead so he laid his hand on Harry’s forehead and stroked his hair. “Hey. You don’t have to tell me what’s going on, I got it. I got it. I’m here for ya.” He continued to run his fingers through his friend’s hair, lingering on the shaved parts to stroke the skin. He had half expected by now for Harry to tell him to stop but the young business man had grown exceptionally quiet. “Hey, Harry. Remember that time Aunt May told us -” Before he could go on with his ‘instant cheer up’ story, Harry sat up and kissed him.

It didn’t register at first what was happening, but once it did it was too late. Harry had pulled away, lips parted and his face a little red. 

Peter stared back at him, dumbfounded “What…?” 

“Anything to shut you the hell up, Parker.” Both boys grinned, and Harry even laughed a bit. Then it was silent once more.

Peter shrugged. “It wasn’t terrible, though.”

“Are you saying you liked kissing me?”

“Well you didn’t give me much of a chance to kiss back, but uh, yeah, I guess.”

“Here’s your chance.” And this time when Harry pressed his lips against Peter’s it was a lot more deliberate, decided, and Peter had enough time to really get a feel for what was happening. Harry tasted a lot like alcohol right now, but it felt too damn good to complain. Besides, Harry had already made room on the couch, had already grabbed onto the collar of Peter’s coat and if Peter wasn’t so compliant, hadn’t joined him on the couch the second there was room, he might have attempted hoisting the boy up there himself.

The kisses quickly turned desperate, hands touching and grabbing and holding onto whatever they could. Harry began a trail of kisses across Peter’s jaw line, down to his shoulder blade and then

Harry was crying again. He couldn’t tell at first, but then he felt the tears on his skin. Another startling swing in emotions, it took Peter a moment or two to access the situation. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He leaned his head against Harry’s, his hand once again resuming stroking his hair. This time, Harry was downright sobbing. It was unnerving and Peter wished he could do something, wished he knew what to say to turn Harry back into… Harry. He wasn’t use to this emotional side of his friend. “Please, let me help you.” But Harry didn’t respond, refused to respond. Eventually the crying stopped, but they remained sitting on the couch in silence, heads pressed together. 

“You wanna… watch a movie?” It was the only thing Peter could think to suggest. For a second there was nothing, then Harry nodded slowly. A smile lighted up Peter’s face. “Alright, but I get to pick it.”

Harry didn’t say anything, but he let him get up off the couch and cross the room. Peter crouched on the floor in front of the small bookcase, right under the large flat screen television embedded in the wall. It didn’t take him long to pick out the right movie, slipping the disk into the player and clicking the button before scrambling back to the couch just as the Star Wars theme began and iconic opening crawl told them they were indeed watching Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Harry snuggled back up to his friend, still not saying a word but the tears had dried on his cheeks and the boy was no longer frowning, the hint of a smile on his lips as the scene opened up on the ice planet Hoth. That was good enough for Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how i feel about this fic, but my beta reader liked it so here you go!  
> will probably write more parkborn in the future


End file.
